<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tharja the Serpent Sorceress by EyeBeast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785433">Tharja the Serpent Sorceress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast'>EyeBeast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lamia, Naga, Sexual Content, TF, Transformation, female - Freeform, snake - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeking to finally, coerce Robin into a relationship, Tharja uses some unconventional methods to entrance the female tactician.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tharja X Female Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tharja the Serpent Sorceress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the dark of night, lit by the glow of dim candles strewn about her personal quarters, Tharja was immersed in the completion of her latest project. A pot of bubbling, black goo was the result of many hours of work, flipping through dark magic tomes and experimenting with dangerous spells. Muttering incoherent words under her breath, she waved her pale hands over the brew, her sunken-in, sleep-deprived eyes looking for a change in color. A slight tinge of green piercing the black puddle, signaled the potion’s completion and brought an unsettling smile to her face. Lifting the pot off its burner, she poured the liquid into a bottle and swirled it around. Cradling the potion against her chest, she tapped her black-painted nails against the glass, anxious to give it a try.</p>
<p>   For quite some time, Tharja had been trying to seduce her commander, Robin. However, there were a few difficulties in the way, aside from the questionable morality of Robin getting intimate with one of her subordinates. While Tharja’s caster gown showed off enough skin through its thin fabric, her less than friendly, attitude had put some distance between her and her target. From afar, she had observed the more cheerful members of the Shepherds, to find what she was missing and wrongly, focused on their physiques.</p>
<p>   With the thought of a more alluring body in mind, Tharja had spent long hours with little sleep, creating the green and black liquid. It didn’t matter to her that most of the spell book she took it from was illegible, she was skilled enough to guess at the remaining components. What she could derive from the recipe, was that it was guaranteed to get her any man or woman she wanted, to have in a never-ending embrace. Shivering with anticipation, Tharja lifted the bottle to her lips and tilted it forward until she drained it over every single drop.</p>
<p>   Putting the empty bottle aside, Tharja stood in front of a full-length mirror and waited for the mixture to take effect. A feeling of warmth permeated through her body, as she felt her skin tingle. To the tune of a wicked grin, she watched her bosom grow two cup sizes larger, straining her top. Feeling the same growth affecting her hips and rear, she tossed aside her cape and admired her sultry curves in the mirror. Looking over her shoulder, she watched her rear become nice and round, to create a perfect hourglass figure. “She won’t be able to resist me now,” Tharja said to herself, poking and prodding her new assets.</p>
<p>   Tharja’s content smile faltered as she felt the heat inside her body continue to rise. She slumped up against the mirror as she was struck with a series of shivers, her breath haggard and stunted. Raising her head up, she was met by the odd sight of her pupils turning into slits and her irises becoming bright yellow. Lowering her jaw in response, Tharja got another surprise as she saw her canine teeth elongate into fangs that hung over her longer, forked tongue.</p>
<p>   Before Tharja could have a chance to examine her new features, the warmth inside her flowed down and culminated in her lower half. Stumbling away from the mirror, she scratched at her legs, to try and rid herself of the odd sensation. Frustration kicking in, she began ripping off the lower half of her clothing, leaving everything from the waist down bare. Tearing off the last of the skin-tight fabric, she gasped as black scales were covering up her waist and plump rear, with more forming lower on her body. As the growth reached the space between her thighs, they morphed her womanhood, keeping her clit, but reducing her labia to a slit. The scales continued their descent down her legs, stitching them together all the way to the feet, forcing her to fall backwards onto the ground. Even as they covered up her toes, the scales continued onwards, extending into the narrowed tip of a tail that was twice as long as her body.</p>
<p>   As the heat dissipated, Tharja’s body stopped changing, giving her a chance to fully take in her new form. Using her hands to crawl along the ground, she made her way back to the mirror to see what she had become. Looking upon her reptilian eyes, fearsome fangs, and shimmering, obsidian black tail, she had little doubt in her mind that she had been transformed into a lamia. She had read about them before in her books, but they were always meant to be beasts of myth, not something she would be staring at in her own reflection. The monstrous form brought more annoyance than fear, realizing that her goal of the perfect body was further out of her reach. With an exasperated sigh, she started to crawl her way back to her desk to try and find a cure.</p>
<p>   That was when someone knocked on the door.</p>
<p>   “Tharja?” called out Robin, her voice unmistakable to the sorceress. “Are you in there? Some of the other soldiers were complaining that you were stalking them again. I know you have your eccentricities as a dark magic caster, but we need to talk.”</p>
<p>   “Don’t come in!” Tharja called out, trying her best to get her new tail to move with her torso. “I’ll…talk to you in the morning.”</p>
<p>   “I’m sorry Tharja, but this isn’t something I can put off for much longer. Everyone is starting to treat you like some kind of monster.”</p>
<p>   To Tharja’s horror, she watched the doorknob start to turn. Digging her nails into the carpet, she tried to drag herself to a hiding spot, her new appendage knocking aside stacks of books in the process. Slowly, the nerves in her tail started to click, letting her move with a slow slither. Recovering a modest amount of maneuverability, she slid her way towards her bed to attempt to hide her transformation under the sheets. However, she only made it half way there, when Robin opened up the door.</p>
<p>   “Tharja,” Robin said, stepping inside, her twin-tailed, white hair poking out from behind the door. “I know no one comes to visit you, but you should still consider locking your-“</p>
<p>   The tactician stopped dead still as she locked eyes with Tharja, the only sound in the room being Robin’s robes blowing from a stray gust of air. “Tharja…what happened to you?”</p>
<p>   “Just a little…experimenting,” Tharja replied, unwilling to divulge the motive behind her accidental transformation.</p>
<p>   “Do you feel alright?” Robin asked, unflinching as she got down on one knee to examine Tharja’s tail.</p>
<p>   “I’m…fine,” was all Tharja could manage to say, unsure what to think of her current predicament.</p>
<p>   Kneeling next to her, Robin got a closer look at the shimmering scales, letting her finger trace its length. As the tactician’s hand moved upwards, Tharja felt a sense of warmth take over her body again, making her breathing fast and stunted. The spell caster should have been focusing on how to explain herself, how to get out of this situation, or even how to get herself back to normal. Instead, all she could think about was that the object of her affection was just inches away and slowly, trailing up her sensitive body. As Robin stopped near Tharja’s waist, to examine the sorceress’s unusual womanhood, Tharja hands dug in and clenched the carpet below. Without even thinking, her mouth opened wide to bear her fangs. In a flash, Tharja lunged forwards and sunk her teeth into Robin’s shoulder.</p>
<p>   With a pained shout, Robin jumped backwards, rubbing her hand against the two newly, made holes. “Tharja what’s gotten into you?” she asked, taking her fingers away to look at the strange, green liquid dripping from the wound.</p>
<p>   “Sorry,” Tharja said, wiping her mouth, just as confused about her behavior. “I don’t know what took over me.”</p>
<p>   “This is getting dangerous. We need to get you to a healer and…”</p>
<p>   Robin trailed off, as a bead of sweat dripped down her face. Pulling at her robe, she seemed to have caught Tharja’s same sense of unnatural warmness. Her breath became haggard, as her arms hugged her torso and she bent over.</p>
<p>   “Oh no,” Tharja said, eyes going wide as she realized she had just poisoned her commander. Hoping to stop Robin from possibly, dying, Tharja slithered over to her commander and caught her just before she fell to the ground. “I didn’t have control over myself. It was like instincts took over and-“</p>
<p>   Tharja was interrupted as Robin leaned forward and planted her lips on hers. Although confused at first, Tharja was more than willing to let Robin, wrap her arms around her torso, and press up against her chest. Tharja’s serpentine tongue, intertwined with Robin’s, as her own hands reached around to push the tactician against her bosom. Just like that, all of the worries that came with her transformation drifted away, with the feeling of Robin brushing against her. Tongue savoring the much sought after taste of her commander, Tharja held as tightly, as possible, never wanting the embrace to end.</p>
<p>   Robin was the one who finally, broke it off, pulling away to catch her breathe. “T-Tharja,” she began, between stunted gasps. “I-I don’t know what’s come over me. I think…I think you’ve injected with some kind of…of aphrodisiac.”</p>
<p>   “Well, the potion I drank did mention making me irresistible to the one I wanted,” Tharja said, feeling she was well past the point of deceiving her commander. “I never imagined it would take such an unorthodox method. With enough time, I’m sure I can reverse the effects.”</p>
<p>   “T-there’s no need to rush,” Robin said, shivering as she pressed her hands up against Tharja’s chest. “I know you were…doing this for me and…I wouldn’t be opposed t-to…further exploring the effects.”</p>
<p>   Tharja’s look of worry, was replaced with a wicked grin that usually, made most of her comrades run away in fear. “Guess my venom is more powerful than I thought,” she said, delighted in the way Robin’s body shivered as her tail brushed up against her leg. “Very well, I suppose I can…indulge you in some service,” she said, deliberately, letting her tongue stress on the last word.</p>
<p>   With the bottom of her clothing ripped apart by her tail, all Tharja had to concern herself with was her torso. It took a few tugs, but eventually, the clothing was torn off, to reveal the sorceress’s bare breasts, still holding onto their expanded size from her transformation. Robin took much longer to disrobe, frantically, pulling at her multiple layers of clothing. Seeing her struggle, Tharja slithered up against Robin and helped pull the thick robes off in a few tugs.</p>
<p>   Robin’s undergarments required a bit more finesse, as Tharja press closely, against her to undo the clasp of her bra. With Robin’s bare breasts out, Tharja took her time moving on, letting her finger grope and play with her teats. Sinking down, Tharja let her long tongue pass over the commander’s nipples, as she smothered her face between her cleavage. Hearing Robin’s frustrated moans, Tharja gave one last flick of her tongue to the areolae, before moving on to the last piece of clothing.</p>
<p>   Sliding her fingers as he went, Tharja got a good look at Robin’s underwear, a damp patch forming just from the foreplay. Groping Robin’s ass, Tharja pressed her face against the cloth, nuzzling the aroused vagina and sampling its flavor. From above, Tharja could hear Robin moaning, aching to end the teasing and find some relief. Tharja pulled away from Robin’s groin, as her fingers pulled down the thin fabric, letting her glimpse at Robin’s womanhood. Opening her mouth, Tharja used her tongue to slowly, drag across Robin’s labia, pushing hard as it passed her clit. Squeezing Robin’s backside, Tharja let her tongue slide and dip around her womanhood, licking up the juices. Just as she felt Robin about of finish, Tharja pulled away, and rose up to meet Robin face to face.</p>
<p>   “W-why did you stop?” Robin asked.</p>
<p>   With a malicious smirk, Tharja pushed forward and forced Robin onto the carpet. “I’m being so kind to give you attention, but you’ve done little more than stand there and take it.” Sliding across Robin’s body, Tharja positioned her waist above Robins head, while her tail swung around to wrap up her legs. “Share some with me and I’ll give you what you want.”</p>
<p>   With zero hesitation, Robin pushed her mouth against Tharja’s vagina, frantically, licking and sucking to please the sorceress. Tharja let out a pleased hum as Robin pleasured her, reveling in the moment that she thought was so far out of her grasp. Tightening her hold on Robing’s legs, Tharja once again delved into her sweet spot, dragging her tongue hard to reciprocate the effort. Tharja could feel Robin moaning underneath her, the woman’s gasps making her movements more erratic. Completely, burying her face in Robin’s womanhood, Tharja continued to lick and suck, eager to make the moment last.</p>
<p>   Tharja slowed down as she felt Robin shiver, the resulting orgasmic cry, muffled by her scaly tail. Sliding off of Robin, Tharja turned around to show her look of annoyance. “I thought we were supposed to go together,” she said, to the exasperated tactician.</p>
<p>   “S-sorry,” Robin said, “it just felt so…gooood.”</p>
<p>   “I suppose I can forgive you,” Tharja said, pressing their chests together as she pecked Robin on the forehead. “However, I’m still in need of my own relief. If you can’t hold up your end, let’s move on to something more direct.”</p>
<p>   Tharja slithered towards her bed, her tail still coiled around Robin’s feet dragging her along. Lifting the two of them up on top of the mattress, Tharja pushed Robin towards her, their faces mere inches apart. With her lover in position, Tharja wrapped more of her tail around the two of them, bringing them closer and closer with each layer added. Adjusting herself, Tharja made sure that Robin’s waist was level with her own.</p>
<p>   “Let’s go together now,” Tharja whispered, tightening her grip on Robin.</p>
<p>   Tharja’s scaly tail shook, as she started to rub Robin up against her body. Getting into a steady rhythm, Tharja increased her grip on Robin, pushing her closer until their two vaginas were smashed up against one another. As their clits dragged past one another, they let out a combined series of moans, bringing the grinding to a momentary halt. Sucking in her breath, Tharja resumed her movements, going slow to ease the two of them into the new sensation. Robin had little say in the matter, as her body was squeezed by the snake woman’s coils. Not that the tactician seemed to mind, too lost in her own ecstasy every time their flesh was pressed together. The speed of the rubbing increased, leaving neither of the women able to contain their cacophony of moans as their clits dragged over one another again and again. Pushing Robin between her breasts, Tharja let go of all constraints, as her tail coiled tighter around them, as if she was trying to meld their bodies into one. Even short on breath, Robin found the strength to keep up her cries of ecstasy just as the two of them found their release.</p>
<p>   Energy drained from being Tharja’s plaything, Robin slumped in between her arms. Relaxing her coils, Tharja gently, laid the sleeping tactician on her tail to rest. Nuzzling her face against Robin’s, Tharja pressed her lips against her cheek. When Robin awoke, Tharja would have to get to work on a way to reverse their conditions. For now, Tharja let herself drift off asleep alongside Robin, her shimmering scales acting as the perfect lovers’ nest.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>    Very slowly, Tharja’s eyelids crept open, her body not used to getting a full night’s sleep. Lifting up her head, she stretched out her arms and let out a long yawn, feeling her tongue loll out further than she remembered. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the sorceress looked down and immediately, pinched herself to see if she was still dreaming. She was completely, nude and from the waist down she could see the scaly, black tail she had thought was an illusion caused by lack of sleep and exhaustion.</p>
<p>    Fully awake, Tharja’s first thought was to slither out of the bed and towards her research table. Grabbing onto the sheets for extra support for her groggy body, she attempted to slide out, but felt something shuffle within her coils. Lifting up her head a bit more, she saw her commander and lover, still resting her head atop the scaly tail, still wrapped around her.</p>
<p>    As silently, as possible, Tharja lowered herself down until she was face to face with Robin. The tactician was peacefully, asleep, comfortable within the confines of her scaly prison. Looking upon the blissful face, Tharja was reminded of the previous night, how they had shared each other’s pleasure over and over again, in the process of exploring Tharja’s monstrous form. Lying back down on the bed, Tharja let her head rest next to Robin’s, being so bold as to hang her arm over her commander’s back. Sure, she and Robin would have to have an interesting discussion when they awoke, but that didn’t matter. For now, the lamia sorceress had captured her prey and nothing in the world was going to make her give it up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>